1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a machine for making cookies, and more particularly, to such machine that is completely automated.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Several designs for forming cookies exist that in one way or another make the desired cookies from a given dough. However, if the flavor of the dough is to be modified, an involved procedure is usually necessary requiring cleaning and flushing the equipment before starting with the new dough. Here, a machine is provided where the dough can be easily changed for another type of dough or filling material. Also, several different kinds of cookies may be manufactured simultaneously, and with different proportions of dough and/or filling materials.